Cloud Nine
by maddyjade
Summary: So a traffic light, an alien, a robo-teen, a green guy and a demon-spawn walk into a bar... you can tell what happens next. One-shot, RobxStar.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. **

: Prepare for fluff, and stuff.

* * *

"Titans, trouble!" Robin boomed from Ops.

The four teens raced into the room, where Robin was leaning over the control panel. On the screen in front of them was a live view of the road before the Pizza Shack through a security camera. Cinderblock was wrecking havoc in the city. The Teen Titans raced to the roof and left the Tower in their normal formation: Starfire flying, holding Robin in a trapeze-grip, Beast Boy as a pterodactyl with Cyborg in his claws, and Raven levitating across the bay. They arrived in the city moments later.

"Titans, GO!" Their leader yelled.

Starfire threw Robin at the huge rock monster. He pulled out his bo-staff and delivered the first blow to his head. Cinderblock stumbled backwards, only to be blasted by Cyborg's sonic cannon. The villain whipped around and knocked the bionic teen into a wall about ten feet away. Raven picked up a dumpster with her powers and rammed it hard into Cinderblock, trapping him up against a wall. Before he could react, green starbolts showered upon him, leaving a wall of smoke. Once it subsided, Cinderblock pushed away the dumpster and began throwing things around like crazy. Each of the Titans narrowly avoided the dumpsters, trashcans and other large objects. Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex, colliding with him. Cinderblock was knocked to the ground, enough to let Raven wrap him up in a few light posts, restraining him.

"Is it me or are villain's these days getting kind of sloppy?" The empath said in her normal monotone. After they took him to jail, the Titans decided to celebrate.

"So where should we go?" Cyborg asked as they walked down the streets of Jump City. It was almost nine o'clock, at this time of night only the bars and take-away restaurants were open.

Starfire clasped her hands together, floating a few feet above the pavement. She loved walking about the city at night time. She looked around the street, spotting a word on a sign in the distance. "Friends, what does 'karaoke' mean?"

"You've never heard of karaoke?" Beast Boy explained, "It's when you get up on stage and sing famous songs from this little reader thingy TV at the bottom of the stage and everyone has fun and stuff."

That just made Starfire more confused.

"I think we'll have to show her, Beast Boy," Robin said. They all walked down the street and into the bar that was holding the karaoke night. The bar was dimly illuminated, and it wasn't very busy.

The Titans attention was turned to the stage, as a couple got up and started singing "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. Starfire was beginning to understand.

"Participants get up on stage and partake in the singing of songs?" Starfire turned to Beast Boy for reassurance. He nodded. "Will we do the singing tonight?" She asked.

"If you wanna," Cyborg shrugged, "I wonder if there's any good grub here."

"Yeah, I'm starving," Beast Boy agreed, and the headed over to the bar. The remaining three Titans sat down at a table, pulling up two chairs for when the other two came back.

"I will go assist the others in the hunting of the grub," Starfire said to her friends, standing up and walking over to the bar, looking for the boys. She was about to go over to them when something caught her eyes. She walked over to the bar, standing in front of a small plate of shot glasses, filled with liquid.

"Oh, they are so cute!" Starfire smiled, picking up one of the tiny vessels. She giggled at the size of them, they were like mini-glasses! She then studied the liquid inside it. It was clear, and resembled water. "I am quite thirsty..." She muttered. She brought the glass to her lips and threw back her head so she could get every last drop of what she thought was water.

Starfire made a face as she swallowed the strong liquid. But as the substance reached her stomach, she felt strangely rejuvenated. She lifted up from the floor slightly, and a bright smile on her face. The liquid definitely wasn't water, but still she found herself downing five or six more shots.

Starfire laughed to herself. The room was spinning. She had to clutch on to the bench to sustain her balance. "Please... sir, what was that marvellous bev- beverage called?" She asked the man behind the bar, who was wringing out a washcloth.

"Um... that was vodka. How old are you?"

Starfire didn't respond, instead she turned her back and walked/stumbled over to her friends. Cyborg and Beast Boy had returned with a plate of curly fries.

"Oh friends!" Starfire called loudly, her hands clasped over her heart, "I just had the... the most wonderful beverage!" Starfire giggled and placed her hands on the edge of the table, so she didn't fall. "I believe the man behind the bench called it wod... bod... vodka!"

The Titans stared blankly at her.

"Dudes, is she drunk?" Beast Boy asked, his mouth full of fries.

"Sure looks like it," Cyborg nodded.

"This isn't good," Robin announced.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Raven rolled her eyes, "We've got a fifteen year old alien standing in front of us, drunk out of her mind, and even worse: it's Starfire. Of course this isn't good."

Robin stared daggers at the demoness, "I think we should leave before she wreaks any havoc."

"Hey, where'd she go?" Beast Boy asked, pointing to the empty space that once occupied the drunk Tamaranean.

Starfire had made her way back over to the bar. Something had spotted her attention. It was the differently coloured liquors sitting on a shelf behind the bar. While the bartender wasn't looking, she flew over the bar dizzily.

"Oh, there are so many colours!" She squealed, picking up a bright blue bottle, "Maybe I should ingest them all and make myself a living rainbow!" She uncapped the bottle and took a long chug. Another electric shock travelled down her body.

Robin finally spotted Starfire behind the bar. He ducked under it and plucked the bottle from her hands, sticking it back on the shelf. "Uh, Star, you're not allowed to be behind there," He took her hand and led her out of the bar, without the bartender noticing.

Starfire pouted. "That is unfair."

He led her over to the table and sat her down in front of the stage, where she was momentarily distracted by the people singing, while the Titans had a brief meeting.

"Y'all, she's getting out of control, what're we gonna do?" Cyborg asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I think we should choose someone to stay and coax her out of here, while the others go back to the Tower and try get some rest," Raven said.

"Yeah, but who would she listen to the most?" Robin asked. Each of the Titans immediately stared at him. Their leader's cheeks glowed red for a second. "But – "

"Dude, we all know that you guys have this sort of special type thing," Beast Boy pointed out, a slight smirk on his face.

"If you can lead the Teen Titans and battle against evil, you can manage to get your drunk _girlfriend _out of a bar," Cyborg said, before stifling a yawn. "I'm beat, who wants to get out of here?"

The other titans left the bar and Robin stared after them. He gulped and turned around, just in time to see a shocking scene playing out before him. The people on stage were singing David Guetta's 'Sexy Chick', and Starfire was standing up on one of the tables, dancing.

Robin brought his hand up to his forehead and sighed. He walked over quickly to try and get her down. As he reached her table, he noticed Starfire was grabbing a lot of the guys in the bars attention. Particularly the one who sat at the table, whose eyes started to drift upwards, savouring the fact that she was wearing a skirt.

Robin placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't you dare," He said icily. The man jumped and with one last scared look at Robin, got up and left the bar.

"C'mon Star," Robin said, reaching up to gently grab the out-of-control alien's arm, "Time to go…"

Starfire yanked her arm from under his grip. "No!" She wailed, extending the single syllable word into three. Before Robin could try again she hopped from table to table, until she was standing up on stage.

"I cannot leave without doing the karaoke!" She yelled, skipping over to the microphone.

Robin brought a hand up to his face. Almost all eyes were on the Tamaranean, the rest were looking at him. He peeked through his fingers. Starfire was just about to start singing the words off the screen when her feet go tangled up in the microphone cables, and she fell off the stage.

Robin was about to rush over to her side when a strong hand fell on his shoulder. It was the bar owner. "Hey kid, you gotta get that girl out of here. She's disturbin' all my customers," He said with a strong New York accent.

"I'm trying to, sir," Robin said, escaping his grip. He squeezed past the tables and chairs until he got to Starfire, who was rolling in a fit of her own giggles. "Alright, time to leave."

"But I do not wish to leave!" Starfire pouted, but didn't protest as Robin lifted her up into his arms.

As he carried her through the bar, all eyes were on the two. Robin sighed, kicking open the door. He felt strangely hot in the bar, and was delighted to have the cool night air surrounding him.

"How come I always end up in your arms?" Starfire asked, looking up at the Boy Wonder with large, expecting eyes.

"Because you always get into a situation where you need to be," Robin said, slightly red in the face.

"How are we getting home?" Starfire blurted out.

He hadn't figured that out yet. Starfire couldn't fly, obviously, and he didn't have his R-Cycle. Looking around the street again, his eyes landed upon the T-Car, parked nearby them, courtesy of Cyborg. He silently thanked to bionic teen. He walked over to the car and opened the door. The car recognised his touch and unlocked. He pulled open the passenger door and managed to strap Starfire in. He shut the door and walked around to the driver's side, opening the door and hopping in.

Robin pressed the button that brought the car to life. He scrolled down the GPS, choosing "Titan's Tower". The car started to follow an automated route. He didn't even have to drive. Cyborg thought of everything.

It was quiet for the next few minutes, but Starfire decided to break it. "Robin... have I ever told you... have I ever... what was it again? Oh yes, you have the most beautiful eyes, Robin."

Robin looked over to her, raising an eyebrow. "But Star, you've never seen my eyes."

"But it doesn't matter, I am _sure _they would be beautiful. Just like the..." Starfire paused, running her eyes purposefully over his body, "rest of you."

Robin's grip tightened on the steering wheel as his face flashed red. She giggled.

"Um, maybe we should talk about that when you're sober."

"Sober? What is sober?" Starfire asked, "Oh! I know how I will find out!"

She leaned in quickly and grabbed on to Robin's shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. She had remembered that she was from Tamaran, and that they transferred information through lip contact. Robin temporarily forgot this as her lips were pressed to his. Starfire pulled back, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"It is not working, perhaps I will try again-"

"Woah, Star!" Robin said, pushing her back gently. He felt blood rush up to his cheeks. "Sober is when you're not... drunk."

"Drunk?"

"Intoxicated."

Starfire laughed, leaning back in her chair. "I have never been the drunk before," She said, looking out the window shield. "What is wrong with drunk?"

"It's illegal. We're not old enough to get drunk," Robin said, his lips still tingling from the little stunt Starfire pulled.

The alien looked over to him. "What is so bad about breaking the rules? Everybody has to do it once in a while! And I am not human, so I really am not sure if your rules even apply to me…"

"What's so bad?" Robin scoffed, shaking his head. By now the T-Car had switched into hover-mode, and was floating over the bay. "Every fight we fight is because of people who break the rules! If we aren't going to uphold the law than who will?"

"Robin, you are always so busy," Starfire said quietly, "So busy with your... with your work and with your reports and things... and you never have time for fun, or for the team. And it makes me upset because I really..."

"Yeah, Star?" Robin choked, his heartbeat accelerating.

"I really..."

"Go on."

"..."

"Star?"

"..."

"Star!"

"..."

"It's okay, Star, you can tell me," He said, looking over to her with a soft and serene expression. He was getting anxious. A lump had formed in his throat. He'd never been this nervous before. He longed to know how her sentence ended.

Starfire's head was thrown back on her seat. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung slack. The effects of the alcohol were settling in; she was passed out stone cold.

Robin sighed, resisting the urge to bash his head on the steering wheel. What was Starfire going to say? He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. She was drunk – under the influence – how was he to know that anything she said was true? That didn't keep him from wondering, though. He exhaled deeply. The T-Car had now switched to hover-mode, and was floating smoothly across the bay towards Titans Tower.

He rolled down the window and removed his mask, allowing the cool night air to press up against his face. The moonlight reflected on the water. Stars were scattered across the sky. It was the perfect night. Well, almost perfect. He would've enjoyed it a lot more if Starfire was awake, and sober. He knew how much she loved looking at the stars. He looked over to the sound Tamaranean. He found himself sighing again. It hurt to know that he could never have her. That was the only downside to being a superhero; you can never live a normal life.

He placed his mask over his eyes and rolled up the window. The T-Car had arrived at Titan's Tower. It parked itself in the garage, and switched itself off. Robin got out of the car and moved around to Starfire's side, opening the door and lifting her up into his arms with ease. He walked up to the elevator and waited, taking an occasional glance at the beautiful alien. The elevator door opened and he stepped in. He raised his leg to press the button that would take them to the hall where their rooms were located.

The doors slid open after a few minutes. He stepped out into the empty hallway and walked down to Starfire's room. The door slid open, and he entered. He'd never been in Starfire's room before. It looked like the average teenage girl's room. Her room had a sort of, purple theme. He wasn't surprised, it was her favourite colour. He set down the princess on her large, circular bed. Robin lifted up the covers over her, pausing briefly to move a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Robin..." Starfire muttered gently, turning over to her side and cuddling her pillow.

The Boy Wonder smiled, running a hand through her hair. She was thinking of him. He turned and left her room after a moment. The door closed behind him with a soft 'thud'.

* * *

The next morning was living hell for the Tamaranean. She had woken up with a pounding headache and aching stomach. She had run to Raven, alerting her that she was dying. The empath and the alien spent the next four hours in the bathroom, with Starfire puking her guts out into the toilet bowl, while Raven held her hair back and explained what had happened last night, and what a hangover was, and why Starfire couldn't remember anything.

Starfire confronted Robin later while he was in the kitchen.

"Hello Robin," Starfire muttered, holding her head in her hands.

"Hey Starfire, how're you feeling? You've been in the bathroom for a while."

"Oh, I am feeling quite ill. Raven said I have the 'hangover'. I do hope it goes away soon, it is not enjoyable." She told him, taking the glass of water Robin had offered her. "I came to ask you if I had done anything embarrassing last night. Raven only told me so much."

Robin looked down, rolling over his thoughts. If he told her, they're friendship would most likely never be the same. Other options floated through his mind, but he couldn't take that chance. He couldn't be selfish. "No, Star, nothing embarrassing."

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked, worry dripping off her voice.

Robin shook his head.

She smiled, "That is good. I would never want to put you in a uncomfortable situation. I think I will go have a nap, perhaps that will make me feel better."

"Sounds like a good idea, Star, get better," He said, watching her as she left the main room.

"You're lying, aren't you?" Cyborg questioned, looking up from his spot on the couch.

Robin shrugged, "That's my secret, tin man."

* * *

A/N: You have NO IDEA how fun this story was to write. xD  
Please be awesome and leave a review if you liked it.


End file.
